My Lover & Soul Mate
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: This series starts when Yukina goes on a fake lover date with her cousin Akira Shimotsuki and her school's student body president, Shigure Kitami. She has to choose which is her true lover. Her decision can leave to heartbreaks and dispare. Or it can leave to a happy life with her true soul mate... Will she choose rigth? Rate M for later chapters and cussing. More characters later.


A/N

Hey Guys! I wanted to do a Watashi ni xx shinasai story for the first time. Watashi ni xx shinasai is my favorite manga in the world! This story takes place on chapter 38-42 it all starts on the chapter "Fake Lover Date" When Yukina goes on a fake date with her friend Shigure and her cousin Akira. In the end she has to choose which one she truly loves. This is basically a remake of chapters, but after the flashback I change the story with my own twists and endings. In this chapter Yukina chooses Akira as his lover, and she'll see if he's the one. In the next chapter, Yukina picks Shigure. Enjoy!

P.S. I'm writing and remaking this story from memories. So in some parts it will look like your actually reading the manga, and sometimes I will forget some parts that actually happened. At first, the story will be the same as the manga, but when I reach chapter 39-42 it will be kinda different.

I'm not the best writer or the best story maker in the world like Azuria Tayutama or chrislayerlol or all my other favorite writers on Fanfiction, but I want to keep writhing and improving, so I can be at least good as them and keep entertaining you guys. So for now on after this story, I will come up with amazing stories and improve my writing skills!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own the characters in this story. They all rightfully own and created by the amazing mangaka Ema Toyama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yukina's P.O.V. ~

Shigure or Akira… Which one do I want as my lover…? They were so close to me. Their voices were ringing out in both of my ears… My brain feels like it's going to melt "W-wait! Give me some time…" I said as I fall down on my bottom, unable to handle this weird feeling that was now burning like fire all throughout my body and vines. "I won't wait." Shigure says to me "Choose, Yukina-chan." Akira says to me as both Akira and shigure take a hold of my hand as they come closer to me. They breathe and whisper in my ear at the same time "Who do you love?" I felt like I was going to die and rise to heaven from the affection I was getting from them. Wait… How did I even get in this position anyways!? I screamed to myself.

~Flashback~

"I'm in love with you." Were the words that come out of Shigure's mouth as he hugs me; in his bedroom sitting on is bed. My heart stopped at the sudden confession. As he hugs me, I remember how I even came to his house. When school was over, it was time for another mission, and I still couldn't get my mind off sense. I wanted to forget about him. I didn't want to think about him for a second longer. "Shigure! Hurry up… Start the crazy mission that will make me forget about sense! I yelled at him. "C-Crazy?" He replied back to me. "I want you to make it… So I don't think about him for one millisecond!" I answered. Shigure looked puzzled. Finally he said "We can't do it here. We have to be alone." He pulls out a key that was chained up to a chain around his pants and said "Do you want to go to my place...?"

I accepted his request, and as we were walking, it was an awkward silence… Almost too quiet for Shigure… As we finally enter his house, I was a bit nervous, but for some weird reason calm… We enter his room. He told me to on his bed besides him. I nervously and awkwardly sat on the bed. He finally said "So do you want to do this mission… where you'll forget about him. And fall in love with someone else?" I looked at him. "What do you mean?" He cut me off. "So you think that no matter who it is… If someone comes up, like your cousin or old teacher, you'll fall for them..?" He said in a serious tone. "I don't know about that…" I answered 'What's wrong with him? Why is he mad?' I thought out loud in my head as he snapped and pinned me down on his bed and yelled "STOP IT! Why are you always…" He opened his mouth; about to say something, but soon closed it. "I could have left you there alone to get rejected by him" He finally said; calming himself down. My eyes widen. "I DON' WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE!" He yelled again; seeming like he's getting angry again. "Shigure…" I breathe out. It was the only thing I can say.

He looked at me in a pained expression; Looking like he's holding something back. "… Yeah… I've gotta say it… I…" He replied. He was about to finish until we heard a big bang at the door. He Got up and told me to wait here. As he left, I was wondering who was at the front door. I decided to look around while Shigure was gone and I found something that caught my eye and what I found cute and hilarious. When he finally came back in the room, I asked who that was and he said it was no one. "… Well, look at this. I think I've found another one of your weaknesses." He turned around. "So you still sleep with Mister Bunny?" A huge blush formed on his checks and he got embarrass fast "So this is why you don't invite girls into your room" I question. "N-NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" He said flustered "Mami gave me it- BH!?"

I shoved the big, stuffed bunny on his face and said "Good. You went back to being the Shigure I know." He grabbed the bunny and said "Wh… What the hell...?" "You've been making this scary expression for a while now…" I explained I lay down on my back on his bed and said "I Like you best when you're like this, Shigure." I smiled and said honestly. He put on of his hands close to my face, like he was pinning me down again. "… I…" He came closer to my face and said "I like you too." I had a puzzled expression on my face. He pulled me up; touching and holding my hands. He looked at me in a serious way and said "I Love you, Yukina." He pulls me closer; hugging me and whisper softly in my ear "I'm in love with you…"

"I'm not gonna let you go…" He whispers and tightens the grip on me. I was speechless. 'Wait. Is Shigure saying that he loves me…?' I thought out loud in my head. "Ah… I… Is this the "one percent love" You told me about? I ask. "Percent…? Huh… I guess right now its 99 percent love." He answered to me He came even closer to where our noses where touching and he said "… But if you love me back, it would be one hundred percent love." I started blushing uncontrollably. "Y-you're joking, right?" "No" He said bluntly. "You're serious?" He back away from me. "Yeah, but I know I can't go out with you,, not the way you are now, but… If you where my girlfriend… I would do things to you that are… Way better than the missions we do…" 'WAY BETTER!?' I screamed in my mind. "Hey..." He touched my hand. "Did you forget about him?" He said softly to me.

My heart was beating fast. I couldn't take it anymore. Now that he just said that if we were dating, what he'll do to me will be way better than our mission!? "This's mission is over! I'm going home! See ya!" I ran out of the house; blushing bug time; running home and typing faster than ever before on my cell phone to upload the amazing things that just happen into one of my chapters of my novels.

~The Next Day~

I arrived to school alone. Akira wasn't anywhere to be found; not like I was looking for him, but it was strange to not see him. I was walking the halls and I overheard the girls commenting and going goo-goo gaga over my new chapter. "KYAA! THE COUNT'S CONFESSION OF LOVE!" The group of girls screamed. "I bet she wasn't releasing new chapters because she was thinking about this new development!" "Way to go, Yupina!" One of the girls shouts. 'No, I'm sorry, it just happened yesterday.' I said in my thoughts. "I wonder where Akira is. I haven't seen him all morning. Looking for Akira in the hall, I saw a crowd of students and notice a student I haven't seen before. '… Huh? A new transfer student...? Well, whatever, I bet Akira is…' I was in deep thought until I heard someone calling my name

"Yukina-chan?" 'Um…' Trying to ignore the person that was talking to me, I went back into thinking. "Yukina-cha-""SHUT UP! Who the hell are you!?" I turned to the person angrily and notice that the person was eating melon bread, and I only know one person that eats melon bread. "A-AKIRA!? What did you do!?" I shouted. Akira cut his long hair. Now I can see his eyes clearly. "Huh…? Do you hate the new me?" He said to me. I started blushing. "I-I don't hate it. It just…" He interrupted me "Then… Do you like it?" He question. He leaned closer to me our chest almost touching and said to me "Do you like me…?" I started blushing big time again.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing that was going through my mind was to get the hell out of there. "I'll tell you later!" I was walking away until I bumped into Shigure and Mami. I started blushing even more seeing Shigure and remembering what he said and his actions from yesterday. At that point I didn't say anything to him and I walked away. I felt like if I stay there any longer I wouldn't stand a chance. I ran upstairs to the top roof of the school. "Finally…" I said exhaustedly. 'Akira and Shigure have been getting me worked up than usual…. I can't seem to rest or calm down.' I thought to myself

"Yukina-chan!" A familiar voice called out to me. It was Akira. He looked troubled "Akira?" "I-I just read Yupina's new chapter! The count confessed his love… Who confessed to you?" He asked and there showed up Shigure "W-wait! It was you!?" He yelled "Yeah, got a problem?" Shigure said in a normal tone voice. "Yes I do!" Akira replied back 'Wait… Will this in my next chapter?' I thought to myself; ignoring the two boys in front of me.

'Wait! If so, then Lila has to take action right!?' I stand up. "How pathetic! Two men aren't supposed to fight in front the person they love!" I shouted at the two clueless boys; getting an amazing idea. "Huh?" They both said "Mission 19 is… Be my lover!" "Who are you talking to?" The two boys replied. "Wait… What?" "You said "Be my lover"… Who are you talking to?" Shigure said, and my skin turned pale for some reason. 'CRAP! I was so focus on the picture of this love form that I didn't even think of it…! Ugh… What do I do?' I thought to myself until I was startle and felt a warm set of arms wrap around me. "You want me right?" It was Akira's voice. "I'll treat you better than anyone could, Yukina-chan" Akira whispered in my ear and squeeze tighter against me.

I blushed and curiosity came over me when Akira said he'll treat me better than anyone. What did he mean by that!? "Hey… Cut that shit out!"Shigure screamed. "You… You can't go out with another guy right after when I confess to you…" He said as he walked closer and tugged me out of Akira's arms and he pulled me in his arms instead and gave me a warm embrace. I can feel his hot breath coming closer to my neck and ear. "Ah…!" He started licking my ears and the sides. He bit and slightly pulled on my earlobe and a burning sensation spread throughout my whole body. "… Hya! Shigure…!" I breathe out, almost as a whisper while I tug on his uniform shirt.

"W-what…? What are you doing?!" Akira yelled at Shigure. "Hm? You mean to tell me you don't know her weak spot is?" A smirk appeared on Shigure's face. "Well then, I'm not going to tell you." Was the last time he said as Shigure continuing on what he was doing to me. "Don't let your eyes wander away from me… I'm the one you should go out with… " He whispered; still feeling his hot breaths. I started to feel weak to my knees. "… S-shigure…" I breathe out. All of a sudden I felt being tugged again. Surprised, I was once again in Akira's arms. "Is this your weak spot, Yukina-chan?" He said as he licks the sides of my ears.

It was too much for me. "Knock it off both of you!" I screamed. "Yukina-chan" Akira replied, taking a hold of my chin. "Look into… My eyes…" He said to me; his happy and caring expression replace with a more serious expression. "I haven't been around much… Have you forgotten about me, Yukina-chan…?" "… I…" I said, unable to finish a sentence "Have you forgotten that I… Love you…?" His lips came closer to mine and whisper "I'm in love with you…" Shigure takes action and started whispering sweet and not so innocent words into my eyes and Akira did so as well. "I'll be a sword that pierces right through you…" Akira whispers in my right ear "I'll be a shield that will always protect you…" Shigure said in my left ear. My knees felt too weak to stand and I fell. My whole body was on fire and I had a weird feeling in my vine. They both take my hands and whisper "Who do you love…?" They both whisper in my ear.

~End of Flashback~

"P-Please… Wait…" I whispered and they finally lean away. "You have to choose one, Yukin-chan" Akira said; returning back in his caring self "yeah, you have to say good-bye to one of us for good" Shigure say. "W-what…!? Good-bye!?" I replied; not wanting to believing and confuse. "Yeah, when you choose, one of us has to go." Shigure said. Akira saw my horrified expression after when Shigure explained. He looked at him with an angry face and Shigure notices. "What?" "Stop scaring Yukina-chan! She doesn't want that…" Akira was right… I didn't want to say good-bye for good to anyone… I didn't want to lose Shigure or Akira… If I choose Akira… Then Shigure will leave… And that means no more missions… If I choose Shigure… Then I will lose my loving and caring cousin, Akira… I don't want to destroy our lives or the times we shared together, with both of them…"

"I-I… I need more time!" I stand out. "Tomorrow, both of you have to take me on a date and be my pretend lover, then… I'll choose to see which one I'll love…" A sharp pain enters my heart at the idea of this. I was afraid of what will happen if I choose… Will I choose the wrong one..? "Sounds good to me" Shigure said and smirks at Akira "Yeah…" Was the only thing he said with a serious expression. 'What should I do...? What happens if I choose the wrong one…? One of their hearts will be broken in the end… And it will be because of me…'

When Shigure finally leaves before us Akira takes a hold of my hand and say "Com' on Yukina-chan. Let's go home." And we walked home together. 'Maybe Akira can be my lover…?' I thought to myself as we were half way home. "Akira… Would you like to be the first to my date?" I asked a little nervously and blushing; remembering what Akira did to my ear and what he said in my ear not too long ago. We stop walking and he looks deep into my eyes. It didn't take too long I lost eye contact with him. I can't look into his eyes without blushing. He finally says "yes… I'll love that, Yukina-chan…" He lean over and gives me a gently, soft kiss on the check. He started walking again, dragging me. I just started walking like an idiot blushing like crazy. 'What did I get myself into..?' I screamed in my thoughts, as we walk home together…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N

I know, I know… "Manga-Artist! This is just a remake of chapter 38 and 39 of Watashi ni xx shinasai!" *Making an annoying, high-pitched voice* I Know! I wanted to do this. I'm planning on making a series on this. I just needed to make a start off to the series. The next chapter Yukina goes on her pretend lover date with Akira first! And some stuff happens. It's going to be completely different then the real story in the manga series for now on, so don't worry.


End file.
